Back to the Future: Running Out of Time
by ryan.k.hulin
Summary: Dr. Emmet Brown has been captured and taken to a future prison in the year 2085 for a crime he didn't commit. It is up to Marty Mcfly to discover how the Doc got there and how to save him as well as save the space time continuum. Join them on their adventure as they travel through various periods of history to figure out what's going on and to save the Doc's very existence!


Prologue: The Arrest of Emmett Brown

"Mr. Brown"

"Yes?"

"I'll ask you again, are you or are you not responsible for all these crimes stated as follows: aided and abetting the seizure of several stolen artifacts of great historical value?"

"No sonny, I am not!"

The Doc grimaces at the question he was asked. He was being kept in an interrogation room at the Tanner State Penitentiary a special prison for time travelers.  
The room had white washed walls and there was only one light flickering on and off over head. He did not like the room he was in.  
The year was 2085 and for the Doc this was a strange place. He was sitting in his easy chair not an hour earlier watching a tape he had recorded of Howdy Doody one of his favorite shows as a boy. He had arrived in the future from 1985 what he knew as the present. Life was good in Hill Valley he had grown accustomed to visits and sharing adventures with a young boy (young to him anyway) named Marty Mcfly.

You see Emmett Brown was an inventor of various odds and ends you'd call them cool gizmos more than you would inventions. Doc never really invented anything that worked until one fateful night in 1955 when that all changed. He was doing some cleaning and decided to hang a clock in his bathroom and as he was reaching to tighten a screw he fell and bumped his head on his porcelain toilet on the way down. It was in that instant he had a flash, a vision of a device he later called the flex capacitor, the very device that made time travel possible. It was time travel that put him in the predicament he was in. Handcuffed with his hands behind a chair in the interrogation room.

He was watching his show with Einstein his dog sitting right beside him on a big easy chair resting comfortably when he heard a loud knock on his door.

"Mr. Brown!"

He leaned his head toward the door slightly annoyed he was missing his show. Einy perks his ears up slightly bothered by the unwelcome noise.

"Who is it?!"

"Mr. Brown my name is Sherman Deerwood I'm an a attorney for the state of California in 2085 would you come to the door please?"

Doc rushes to the door wondering what business this strange man claiming to be an attorney from the future could want. He slowly opens the door. Einstein is at full attention now but slowly lowers his head back to rest when he realizes neither he or his master is in any immediate danger.

"Excuse me sonny did you say 2085?"

"Yes sir I did. May I have a moment of your time?"

"Certainly come in."

He opens the door for the gentleman and shows him to a card playing table which had various trinkets on it and an old map of Hill Valley. He ushers him to one of two chairs sitting on both sides on opposite sides of the table.

"What can I do for you? It's not every day a man gets a knock on his door from a guy claiming to be from the future!

"That's just it Dr. Brown, I came here on a newer model of one of your inventions. You see as I've said I'm from the future and I'm here to take you in."

The Doc gasps.

"Take me in?! What could I have done here in 1985 that could have consequence on you, future man?!"

"You see it's not what you've done, but more what you're going to do. In the time that I come from you can buy cars that come standard with your flex capacitor in them that allows for time travel."

"Great Scott!"

He clasps his forehead.

"You're trying to tell me that in the future hundreds of cars, no, time machines are in existence because of me?! I don't see how this is possible."

"You see our records show that in 2001 you filed for a patent for your time travel device and sold it to a car manufacturer"

"How is this possible?! I've warned against the tampering with the space time continuum such actions on my part could have disastrous results."

"Enough chatting Mr. Brown if you follow me outside we'll make this as painless as possible."

"Hold one second let me go to the kitchen and get food for Einy here"

He goes to the kitchen which looks like a small hole in the wall kitchen it has all the basics: a stove, refrigerator, microwave and sink. The counter is cluttered with papers, notes, and other random pieces of junk. This is the kitchen of a man who has a lot on his mind and jumps from one idea to the other at the drop of a hat.

"Come 'ere Einstein, here boy!"

Einstein walks over wagging his tail all the way. Doc reaches to the left of his sink, grabs some kibble and puts it in a dog bowl that says Einstein on it. While stooped down to pour the food the Doc produces a pen and a slip of paper quickly, so his guest doesn't see, he scribbles II O VIII V on the paper and conceals it within Einy's collar. He rises quick so not cause alarm.

"Ok take me away!"

He exclaims almost sarcastically. Mr. Deerwood moves toward him and ushers him toward the door before opening it he quickly puts a set of futuristic handcuffs on him that glow bright blue of electricity and surround his hands an inch from them. He is escorted outside to a what looks like a solid blue futuristic police car that has B.T.S.P. etched in chrome on the side.

"In the back seat please Mr. Brown"

The Doc gets in the future car one leg at time and sits in the seat behind the drivers seat. Before he leaves though feeling sorry for his poor dog Einstein looking at him with big, sad eyes through his front window. He exclaims:

"Tell Marty not to wait up for me!"

The car slowly inches out of the driveway and accelerates toward the main road slowly and then without warning Deerwood floors it to 88mph. Sparks begin to fly on both sides of the car, the wheels go up into the side of the vehicle and it takes off upward into the sky like a plane gaining speed and altitude in unison. Then almost as soon as it was airborne it disappears leaving a trail of flame in a serpentine pattern across the sky.

THE DOC IS GONE. Einstein is alone to whimper quietly for his master. The fate of Dr. Emmett Brown is up to one boy Marty Mcfly!


End file.
